<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In to the Grey by The_Veils_Chronicler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169201">In to the Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Veils_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Veils_Chronicler'>The_Veils_Chronicler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Gor Chronicles - John Norman, Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dark Side vs Light Side (Star Wars), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), The Resistance Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Veils_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Veils_Chronicler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Order 66, and the seige of the Jedi Temple, a young Jedi knight is smuggled off of Coruscant by a strange regenerating man he knows only as the Doctor, to a primative world far away, to hide in exile. Kraza Tisbye must make a new life for himself, while strugling with the pull to the Dark Side of the Force on a planet that is unlike any he visited in the Galaxy. All the while he is being hunted by agents of the Galactic Empire, and trying to keep his advanced technology a secret, or risk the Flame Death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Code of the Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The easiest way to sum this up is: cannon adjacent<br/>None of the main characters are cannonical characters, though some do make an appearance.<br/>For all SW folks: please note, this predominantly follows between episodes 3 and 4. It will, possibly, run past the events of Eppisode 6.  Afterwards, it will follow Legends since after Disney stole the franchise they never did anything useful with it. <br/>For all Whovians: sorry folks, the Doc plays a small roll in the early parts. He will become more important later.<br/>Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Side note: the ratings are more of a 'just in case'....I've got literally nothing planned out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The green and yellow grassland was broken up only by the gentle river. The sun was still low in the sky, casting a gentle glow on everything it touched. A particularly large larl drank from the banks of the river. It never seemed to notice the young man kneeling on the opposite bank, or at least did not regard him as a threat or food. A wild Tarn, a large hawk like creature, screeched in the soft blue morning skies. For a brief moment on this savage planet, everything was peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who knelt was around thirty years old, and had greatly changed his own appearance since fleeing after Order 66. He had grown his hair out long, wearing it loosely. His beard had just a touch of red in the dark brown. He still wore the robes of the Jedi, though admittedly the white had faded to a soft tan from the lack of any true soap. He wore the same style cloak, though out of brown leather instead of fabric. His original had been destroyed during a raid by raiders, prompting him to make a new one out of the only material available on the plains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day seemed to be summed up in the young who knelt at the river's edge. The light warmed his body from the chill of night, even though he did not register heat or cold at this moment. His mind was clear, he thought of nothing, and he thought of everything. For now, he was one with all living things and through that, was one with the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was the time. His mind was clear enough, for once, he might reach some level of success with the form Trayus. All three sabers lay in front of him. On an exhale, they ignited, scorching the ground instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not move other than his chest as he breathed steadily. His body illuminated in three stripes different colored stripes of light: of purple, blue, and red. Slowly, the blue saber on his right began to lift itself from the ground. A minor success, but a cheap parlor trick compared to what he wanted to do. Following it was the red curved hilt sith saber. He willed them towards one another, and struck one blade against the other. Almost instantly they disignited and clattered to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he ignited them. Again, he lifted them with the force. Again, he struck them, and again they clattered as they unignited upon contact. If peace would not allow the Jedi to utilize this form, he would use his emotion. He focused on his frustration, and repeated the process. For a third time, they did the same as before. On the fourth time, they did not even hover ignited, going out as soon as they were picked up. His flat hands turned to clenched fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled a sigh, exiting his meditation. He rocked back on the balls of his feet, and stood straight up. A wave of his hand channeled the Force to bring the lightsabers up, and hook on to his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What were you expecting, using the Dark Side for this?" He muttered. As he pulled his cloak on, Kraza could feel the life force of another. He smiled to himself at the familiar feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stand up, Coral. I know you are there." He stated calmly, his voice almost like silk dragged through gravel. His sweet tone had not been the same since Coruscant . He turned around slowly, his green eyes falling on the visage of a beautiful woman stepping out of the tall grasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never seen a Free Man kneel before" she said slowly, and with some confusion. "Why did you kneel, Krazarza?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meditation, it helps me to clear my head, and focus on everything and nothing all at the same time. It is how I knew you were there, and how I know there are seven larls in a hunting pack seventy meters down the river." He explained stepping closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can know things that are not seeable?" She questioned further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Among other abilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like making those floating light sticks move?" She asked, regarding his sabers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, with some practice." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are....you one of the Priest Kings in disguise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I am not. They do not know I am here...I think they would have given me that flame death if they did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? What wrong have you done? How do they not know you exist?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exist..." he smiled softly patting her shoulder. "But no reason to lament the inevitable truth. I will answer your other question at a later time. For now," his hand waved in front of his face "Do not dwell on this, and let us return to camp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't dwell on this, and we should return to camp." Coral nodded. "What are meters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza let out a good natured laugh, and put his arm around Coral, leading her into the grasses back to the camp. As the grass consumed them, Kraza paused, looking up at the sky. Something felt strange, off, and foriegn. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a destroyer just inside orbit, and out of easy sight. When he blinked, it was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his nerves were getting to him. He was far outside of the galaxy, they could never find him here. They could not reach him, even if they knew. Hyperspace did not work the same way outside of the Outer Rim. Had it not been for the strange man in the blue box he would have been stuck on some desolate planet. Probably some backwater like Degoba with Master Yoda. He pushed the thought from his mind, and continued on walking beside Coral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This planet was a strange one. The people were primitive. Even the jawas, tusken raiders, and ewoks were more advanced than these people. They still used base steel swords. Not even beskar steel. These Goreans had a warrior culture, similar to the Mandolorians, but it lacked the lofty code the Mandolorians had. Not all were warriors. Some were Initiates, a type of priest. Their power however, from what he learned, did not come from the Force, but their god-like rulers. The Priest Kings that Coral mentioned. They were the highest of the Castes. Yet another primitive construct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza could not keep track of all the castes. The high castes he easily kept in his mind. Initiates, warriors, builders, scribes, and physicians. The rest were harder to keep track of, let alone the colors they were associated with. Among the group that allowed him to travel in, the Tuchucks, only seemed to have a few castes. Most were warriors in one form or another. Kraza assumed that was necessary for the nomadic people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza was snapped back into reality as they entered the camp. Honestly, the camp was more of a moving city. The Tuchuks lived in tent wagons, pulled by some dozen mamilians called bosk. They sounded like the shaaks he was use to seeing, but looked nothing like what he was use to. The scores of bosks were kept in large pens when not in use. Along with several dozen mammals called sleens, a six legged creature with a broad head and razor sharp teeth. He did not care for sleens, arrogant creatures they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Coral to her wagon, patting one of the bosk nearby. Inside, he removed his cloak, and hung it on a chair as he grabbed his seat. He was still frustrated with his failure. As the pot on the hearth boiled water, he allowed his mind a brief moment to wander. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You'll get it, Quin. Don't get discouraged." Anakin chuckled, bringing the padawan to his feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know, Master Skywalker. I just wish I knew what I was missing." Quinste rolled his shoulder as he straightened up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, you've got a lifetime to figure it out. Are you ready for your trials tomorrow?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think so."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just do your best. I know you will make Kit proud." Anakin clapped his shoulder as the astrodroid, R2-D2 bleeped positively. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll try, Master Skywalker."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmm, do, or do not. There is no try." Came the voice of Master Yoda from outside of the training ring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Master...thank you for your wisdom, I will take it to heart." Quinste stated with a bow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do well you will. Faith, I have in you. Strong with you, the Force is. Good, is your heart." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I give it my all, Master. Nothing more." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your all, is all you can give. Ready, you are." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, Master Yoda. If you will excuse me, Master Fisto wanted to speak with me. I think he has another lesson for me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quickly you must go. Young Skywalker, a word I would have with you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, Master. Good luck, Quin. Next time I see you, you'll be a Jedi Knight." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you Master Skywalker. Master Kenobi, sorry to run when you arrive." Quinste bowed as he passed Obi-Wan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not at all, I saw Kit waiting for you outside the temple, best run."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May the Force be with you all!" Quin called, running off through the halls of the temple. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quin skidded to a halt beside a group of clones Kit was talking with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, there's my padawan." Kit stated with a grin. "I have one final lesson for you"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I thought you would, Master." Quin stated with a smirk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's very simple. Something the temple wont teach. Don't stay in your head, put your heart in everything you do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I understand Master."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good. I'm sorry I wont be there for your trials, but I should make it for the end. My advice, go spend some time in meditation, and prepare yourself. This will be unlike any other test." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Master....where will you be?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Monnk and I are investigating an anomaly on Glee Anselm."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your home planet? Is everything ok?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We think so, just a strange anomaly of something leaving hyperspace in the middle of the planet."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Odd...and dangerous. Seperatist ploy maybe?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's possible, but we won't know until we investigate. I should be back by the end of your trial."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste gave a nod before looking at the clone commander, Monnk "Keep him safe, since I wont be there to watch him. I'd like my master to be there for the ceremony."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I absolutely will, Commander Yeamrosb. You just focus on your trials, no clankers will get past me. We will have him back in time to cut that braid." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now go, get some rest." Kit stated, clapping Quinste's shoulder. "And may the Force be with you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May the Force be with you, Master." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste watched Kit and Monnk climb into the transport to depart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kraza..." Coral's voice snapped him back to the wagon. For just a moment, he could still hear the roar of the engines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm....yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want bosk milk?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...no, no. Just as it is steeped is fine. Thank you, Coral." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Second slave" she giggled as she poured the Blackwine. It reminded him of coffee, which he always took black. Though it was a far cry from the beans he was familiar with on Coruscant. "To serve it plain, or as steeped, is called second slave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies, I was thinking of something else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what was on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A...simpler, happier time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before the treason in your city?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes....back when I was a....boy learning how to fight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will avenge your brothers, Kraza. Maybe you can use your sticks." She said picking it up the purple saber, giving it a hazardous shake. Kraza very carefully took it from her hand, and set it back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That can be dangerous....never wave it around. And never look down the opening here." He tapped the mouth of the saber where the blade ignited from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You continue to fascinate me. You are unlike all the warriors here....you do not boast, and you are very reserved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pride comes before the fall, I have heard it said." Kraza chuckled, taking a sip of the blackwine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is most uncommon for a warrior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coral." Came the voice of one of the warriors. "Come out here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be back." Coral said standing, pausing only as Kraza caught her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dont....something is wrong. I can feel it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is wrong? It is a member of my clan who wishes to speak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's something else...at least let me go with you." He said as he stood up, and picked up two of his sabers, the red and purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, if that will make you at ease." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral led the way outside the wagon. No sooner did the sun fall on Kraza's skin, did he see it. Uluack, with a rope, or binding fibers as they were called here, in his hand. Kraza knew instantly what this was. He pulled Coral back, and towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go inside, stay there. If anyone but me comes in, grab my light stick, press the red button, and swing it as fast as you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral did not argue this time, instantly going into the wagon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza slowly walked down the steps of the wagon, holding the purple saber in his right hand unlit. "Do not do this, Uluack...walk away. I will forget it happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand aside, I am claiming her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you arent. I forbid it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, have you claimed her? I will honor your ko lar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will never claim any kajira." Kraza hated the idea of slavery, in any form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then move aside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uluack, I beseech you, do not make me do this. Walk away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of a warrior begs? Get out of my way before I claim you as well!" Uluack snapped, striding towards the waggon. He barely made it within a step of Kraza before he was flung back, to where he had been standing. Suddenly the entire camp was watching as Uluack fell flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him from the Force Push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last warning," Kraza warned. "Walk away, or I will have no choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza did not want to fight the man. He was better trained, better armed, and could use an unseen power these primitive people could not understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what, you'll dazzle me with your fancy light stick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will have no choice but to use force. I do not want to kill you, Uluack. You are a great warrior for your people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll try, boy." Uluack drew his sword walking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do, or do not. There is no try." Kraza repeated the words of Yoda as his lightsaber ignited with a low hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uluack instantly lunged. Kraza stepped off the side, causing it to miss, and brought his lightsaber down, cutting the sword in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is still time to walk away, Uluack." Kraza offered as he recomposed himself, deactivating his saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uluack did not respond, or back off. Kraza had a feeling he would continue. That seemed to be the way with these warriors. All the courage of a Mandolorian, without any of the brains. The broken sword made a swipe at Kraza, who once again dogged by leaping over and reigniting his lightsaber, bringing it up to Uluack's throat from behind. He swore he could hear Master Kenobi laugh with approval at his move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop this madness, Anakin! Don't make me do this!" Kraza growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is Anakin?" Uluack scoffed, triggering the deadman switch in the lightsaber by backing up and mule kicking Kraza making him drop the lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza stumbled back, pulling the sith saber from his belt and igniting it. Uluack tossed his sword aside, and picked up the purple saber. He fiddled around with it for a brief moment before igniting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, a crowd had gathered. They watched intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" Came a voice from the crowd. A tall man, wearing a heavy wool tunic made his way into view, standing off to the side, innbetween the two combatants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ubar Erbu, I have come to claim Coral, and this outsider seeks to stand in my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you claimed her, Kraza?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Ubar...we both know I have not, and will not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you made her a Free Companion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is my hostess, out of kindness she has offered me a space to rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You repay her kindness by defending her freedom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uluack, can you not claim another girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Ubar. I desire her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you must fight Kraza, and it must be to the death. For I do not think he will stop if you merely wound him." The Ubar stepped back. He looked resigned to the fact that he was about to lose a warrior, and knew it would be Uluack. "Kraza, I will grant you right to a Home Stone among us if you survive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May you become one with the Force, Uluack." Krazza muttered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uluack ran forward, sword held in a poor position for a downward strike. It was far too telegraphed, and he did not understand the lightness of the weapon. It was a surprise to everyone but Kraza when he stepped to the side, and brought his lightsaber across Uluack's waist. Uluack stopped in mid stride, before falling into two halves. Everyone gasped in shock. Even Erbu looked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza came over, and picked up his lightsaber, disengaging his red one before hooking both to his belt. He shared a brief look with Erbu who only gave a nod as a sign that Kraza could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stepped into the wagon, Kraza heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber igniting. It disengaged just as quickly as he stretched out his hand and pulled it to him from Coral's hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just me, Coral. You're safe now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why....why would you save me like that? Uluack is Ubar's greatest warrior!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was...Erbu stepped in, and when Uluack would not relent decided the fight would only end in death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still do not understand!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's...just what I was taught to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A warrior taught to stop a capture?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a different type of warrior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would know what kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza sighed as he sat down on the furs. He looked at Coral for a brief moment, before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will tell you, but you must swear to be silent and tell no one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear it to you, I owe you my freedom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am called a Jedi, we are....were....an order of peacekeepers. We fought against injustice, and corruption, and....an unavoidable darkness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have not heard of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are a secret order. We report...ed to the Priest Kings alone, not even the highest initiates know of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, then, why would they want you dead. This does not make sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated. One of us went rogue...betrayed all others. Only a small number survived, and are now in hiding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, then can you tell me what made you become one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are selected...for our abilities in the Force."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What Is the Force?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's what I use to make my sticks float."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And other abilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he chuckled. "And other abilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is very interesting. I would know more. What is your training like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rigorous, it lasts from the youngest years of walking, well into young adulthood. We are tested in trials at the end, and if we pass we become knighted..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come forward Padawan." Declared Master Windu as Quinste entered a dark council chamber. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste stepped forward, approaching the seat of Master Yoda. As soon as he stepped within the circle, every lightsaber was ignited. Quinste felt his heart leap as he noticed Kit Fisto as a Hologram from the corner of his eye. This was it. It was finally happening. At the foot of Master Yoda's chair, he dropped to a knee with his head bowed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quinste Yeamrosb, the right of the council , and the will of the Force, dub you I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic." Yoda brought his saber down on the right, the left, the right, the left, and the right, swinging it outward, cutting the braid that was the sign of his apprenticeship. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am deeply honored, and humbled, Master." Quinste said, choking back tears of joy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've done well, young Yeamrosb, but the work is far from done." Windu declared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I understand, Master."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your first task will be to take a battalion of clones, and reinforce Master Fisto on Glee Anselm. He has run into a stalemate, and specifically requested you. You leave at first light...for now, I believe Skywalker and Tano are waiting outside the doors for you." Windu cracked a grin at the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste held his breath, not wanting to ask for dismissal, but badly wanting to run out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Enjoy your evening, Quin." Kenobi stated, just as he was starting to go blue in the face. "I'd say you earned it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May the Force be with you, Masters."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And, with you, young knight." Yoda smiled </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste very calmly walked to the doors, clutching his braid in his hand. He watched as Anakin and Ahsoka stared at him, his right side hidden to them. Finally the doors closed, and he opened his arms looking at Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brother, Padawan Tano "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka squealed with delight as they both embraced him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Congratulations, Master Yeamrosb!" Ahsoka teased as he let them go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Told you you would pass! Congratulations. What are you doing first?" Anakin punched Quinste's arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"First, growing my hair out. I have to catch up with you and Master Kenobi. Second, going for a round with you and Snipes. Third....mission, first thing tomorrow."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then we had better get going! We can take my speeder."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have something for you....I know you like beads. So..." Ahsshoka reached into a pouch, and pulled out a Silkha bead, handing it over. "I thought you could keep it on your old Padawan Braid."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"'Sokah, I'm touched. Thank you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well when you two are done with being gushy, there's drinks with our names on it at the cantina."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You called your superiors Master? Like a slave?" Coral questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort of...it was a title, they were Masters in that they mastered their power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Do you still have your Padewane braid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padawan...yes, I do." Kraza reached into his robes, and pulled out the braid, showing the Silkah Bead on it first, then a pearl, a bead of beskar steel, one made of brylark wood, and finally a glass bead. He set it down for Coral to examine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are the others?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The pearl is from the coast...where my teacher is from. The metal from a great warrior, and the only one of his kind that I have ever seen cry. The wood is from when I fought in the forest." He smiled to himself, remembering the young wookie, Chewbacca, who gave him the brylark. "The glass is made from sand from...the home of my former brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one who betrayed your order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you keep it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anakin will always be my brother...The dark corrupted him, this isn't who he is, this thing he has become. This...Vader. I will not give up hope for my brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at it curiously before standing and walking into another part of the wagon briefly. She returned a few seconds later and put down a bead of bosk bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that you will always remember this camp, no matter where you go. I gift you this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I accept this." Kraza smiled, taking the bead and threading it on to the braid. "With it, I give you my oath, Coral...as a Knight of the Republic, men like Uluack will never lay a hand on you while I can help it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thank you for this, Kraza."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are welcome, Coral."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I ask more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say only a few knights survived the betrayal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where they are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...but every night I send out a transmission, hoping one of them will hear and respond."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza reached into his robes and pulled out a communicator. He turned it over in his fingers before handing it over. "No one answers, I suspect they may be cautious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But there is hope?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is always hope." He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call them. See if they hear you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza shook his head with a half laugh, half scoff. He envied her naivety. There was no longer an illusion for him, the Jedi were gone. Or at least too far away.Even still, he slid the communicator over, and pressed the button to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attention all Jedi, their Padawans, and loyal Clones. This is Jedi Knight Quintse Yeamrosb of Coruscant. Do you read me? Over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, no sound or flash of light. Again, Kraza depressed the button and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attention all Jedi, their Padawans, and loyal Clones, this is Jedi Knight Quintse Yeamrosb of Coruscant. Do you read me? Over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a different name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a code name." He lied, his hand waving subtly as he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral nodded with understanding, looking back at the communicator disk. She gave it a tap. "I think one more time will be safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attention all Jedi, their Padawans, and loyal Clones, this is Jedi Knight Quintse Yeamrosb of Coruscant. Do you read me? Over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited in silence again, for only a few minutes before tucking the disk back into his robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, someone will answer." Coral stated assuredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I admire your optimism, Coral." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft wrapping on the door of the wagon. Coral looked panicked at Kraza who gave a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, who is there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one begs entrance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She may enter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young girl with brown hair, and eyes entered. She was clad in nothing but sheer silk scarves around her waist. Arriving in front of the two, she lowered into a kind of prostrating bow before rising to her knees, and sitting back on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal, Mistress Coral. This one thanks you for permitting entry, and hope the day finds you well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal, Master Kraza. This one hopes that you are well, and wishes to express the honor of meeting you if she may."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am well, dear one, and I assure you that the honor is mine." Kraza smiled softly, bowing his head. He sensed the action confused Coral, and perhaps the girl. Deciding not to dwell on it, he pressed on. "I would know her name, she has me at a disadvantage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is called Aimant, Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here?" Coral questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Ubar has sent this girl to tell Master Kraza that he has been summoned before the Ubar, and the whole camp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him that I shall be there presently." Kraza nodded, standing to his feet with his cloak in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza extended the purple saber back to Coral who shook her head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are summoned before the camp, then I must go as well. You're dismissed girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mistress. This one thanks you for the honor of visiting. She wishes you well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral did not make any further remarks to the girl, drawing a curious brow arch from Kraza. After just a moment, Aimant spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one thanks you for the honor of your presence, Master. She wishes you well." Once more, she made her prostrating bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza did not know the proper response, but would not let the remark go ignored. He adjusted his cloak around his shoulders before folding his hands in front of him, and bowing at the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May the Force be with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called yourself a different name on that disk thing." Coral stated as the pair made their way to the camp gathering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, but...I don't go by that name anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because...Vader killed Quinste when he betrayed our cause. I've taken another name. Kraza Tisbye, it means War Justified." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a strong name, and a fitting name. With your commanders dead, are you a Master now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so. I am still just a knight. I have much left to learn about the Force, but...I do not think blind obedience to the Code is where I will find it. This is my problem to solve." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope your Force gives you the wisdom." Coral smiled a little unsure of her phrasing. Kraza gave a chuckle, patting her shoulder as they arrived at the gathering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a large crowd, gathered in a circle. There were all manner of people, or castes, gathered. They circled around one of the large wagons, that Kraza sensed was Uluack's. At the foot of the steps stood Ubar Erbu. He raised his hand, and silenced the crowd as Kraza stepped into the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself not to bow in respect, knowing it was seen as a weakness among these poor wretches. Instead, he simply nodded his head under his hood. Erbu's return was subtle, but just visible enough Kraza knew the respect was returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kraza Tisbye of no city or clan, of the warrior caste. You defeated my warrior Uluack well, in honorable combat. He has no children, or living family. By right of victory, his possessions are yours. You may place a Home Stone to claim it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza had a general idea of what Home Stones were. They were a matter of honor on this planet. Held in degree that one might view crown jewels, or the Jedi and their kyber crystals. He did not need to think about it. It was small, and just a bit of rubble. But for so long the Temple was his home. They said on this outer system, that a city and family do not die if the Home Stone lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza reached into a pouch, and pulled out a fist sized stone, and then his Padawan braid. The stone was a soft white, with a scorch mark from the blaster that broke it from the Jedi Temple wall. He looped his braid around it, and tied it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my Home Stone." He declared thinking to himself 'May the Force be with all Jedi, no matter where they are, for our temple still stands, even if away from Coruscant.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None shall stop him from placing his Home Stone. Kraza, take your home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza stepped forward, and entered the wagon. He stepped to the firepit, and held the stone up with the Force. Slowly he moved it to the place above the fire pit meant for the Home Stone, and gently set it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gorean customs lost on him, he did what he knew. He brought his feet together, and lowered to his knees with back straight and closed his eyes as hisnhands were laid on his lap. Kraza allowed a brief moment of meditation, until he could feel the Force coursing through his new home. There was no turning back now, not easily least ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know this is not much for you, Jedi. But it is what I can give you." Came the voice of Erbu behind Kraza</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ubar. It is more than my brothers have right now, I am sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to avoid using those light swords, it can raise suspicion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will try, but I am no good with your steel weapons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you should wear red. If you are going to pose as a member of the Warrior Caste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red is the color of aggression, and the Sith. We Jedi are peaceful. I would rather use the force to to manipulate a conversation than to use my weapon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is not your planet, things are different. You do not only hide from your Sith enemy, you hide the truth of this New Knowledge from the lower castes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Force will guide me. I must trust it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that you are wise Jedi, but do not let your abundance of wisdom blind you to our simple truths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza chuckled and rose to his feet, turning to regard the Ubar. "A man, far wiser than I am, once told me something about truths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That it should never be followed blindly. Will you excuse me? I should move my things from Coral's home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have your slaves do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I do not keep slaves, it is illegal in the Republic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here it is not, and Gor is not of the Republic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, I am of the Republic. Even newly made Emperor Palpatine has kept slavery illegal, and he is a Sith."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you have them now unless you free them. I said you now own Uluack's possessions, slaves are property. Do as you want with them." Without another word, Erbu turned and left the wagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza exhaled with a shake of his head. The idea disgusted him, but Erbu was right. Begrudgingly, Kraza had to keep appearances. With that in mind, he stepped outside of the wagon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered to congratulate him. Erbu extended his hand, holding a whip out to Kraza. Hesitantly, he took the whip, and attached it to his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which of you girls are mine?" Kraza questioned, looking at the many slave girls. The three girls crawled forward, resuming their kneel closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To your feet, and follow me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master." They answered in unison, rising to their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza led the way next to Coral back to her wagon. She whispered under her breath to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were against the practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, vehemently. It disgusts me, but I must keep appearances, and I must protect as many lives as I can. I sense freeing them would drive them to suicide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is likely." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not say another word on the walk to the wagon. Once inside, Kraza pointed out the things that were his. Picking the communicator disk off the table himself. He barely reached for his pouch to put it away when it clicked on with static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza froze, he felt his heart leap, and then sink. Slowly lifting the disk up, he pressed the speaker button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Yeamrosb, who's there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice that came from the otherside made his heart soar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A good try, but not good enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashoka?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeamrosb is dead, he was killed on Coruscant. The Jedi are gone. If you still need to kill a Force Sensitive, come and get me, Empire rat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a surge of static before a high pitched whine indicating the communicator on the other side was destroyed. Even if it was brief, Kraza found hope in hearing her voice again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May the Force be with you, Sokah." He muttered, putting his communicator away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is Ahsoka?" Coral asked, stepping closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meant to be one of us...she was accused of treason in training, and though proved innocent, she lost faith in the Order. I think she is running interference against the enemy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She....she is a Panther?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's a Torgruta....er....yeah, kind of. Anyway, I should make sure the girls dont break anything....some of it is irreplaceable. Thank you, for your hospitality." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are welcome. Welcome to our tribe, I wish you well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza gave a small bow of his head "I wish you well. May the Force be with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraza directed the girls on where to place the boxes. Once they were placed, the girls knelt off to the side. Kraza stooped down near one of them, resting his hand on top, before looking at the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what...ever open this chest. I don't care who orders it, even if it is myself. This order supersedes all others. Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master." They answered in perfect unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May these girls know what is in the box, Master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza thought for a moment. How did one explain thousands of years worth of Jedi knowledge without saying anything about it. Patting the chest as he sucked his teeth he opted to say nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your safety, I will not tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master. Thank you for thinking of our safety." The girl declared with her head bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now....I shall need to know your names." Kraza declared, taking a seat near the hearth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is Athea, Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This girl is Charo, Master"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is called Danae, Master"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza watched carefully, mouthing the names as he heard them. Athea was the youngest, maybe around 19 years or so. Well within the Age of Responsibility. Her hair was a deep auburn, with striking blue eyes that reminded Kraza of the rivers of his home planet. Her face had a gentle curve, annd kind features. Kraza could sense a slight hint of nervousness, and perhaps fear, that was only natural for her position and age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charo, she was the oldest, but also the most beautiful. Perhaps his age, early 30s.her hair was dark, nearly black, as were her eyes. Her form was stunning. Kraza could sense nothing but prideful confidence, and self assuredness in her. Emotions that spoke to her experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danae was in the middle, but something about her stood out. That was that nothing stood out. She was exceedingly plain, almost unmemorable. Kraza felt awful thinking that, but almost as soon as he registered that her eyes were a light hazel, he forgot again and had to recheck. Her hair was a honey brown, with nothing outstanding about the rest of her. When Kraza gazed at her with the Force, he could not sense any specific emotion to tie to her. Yet, she did seem the most eager of the three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is good to meet you all. Where do your skills lie, so that I may know how best to keep you busy? Danae, let's start with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is trained specifically as a pleasure slave, Master." Danae responded, her voice just as plain as the rest of her. "Her skills lie on the furs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That surprised Kraza. Not that the concept existed, but that she was one. If he had been asked to guess he would have thought that Charo's specialty. Clasping his hands together under his cloak he arched a brow. He had hoped not to deal with this so soon. His vow of celibacy had to be kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, well...what about other tasks? Ready, writing, cleaning, the like?" "Cleaning and cooking, and other chores are within this one's skill set, Master. But not reading or writing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, I wont have you organizing things then. Charo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this one may, Master, this one was first girl, for Master Uluack, and knows each of our specialties." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, wonderful, fill me in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of Your girls are skilled at furring, but also other tasks to make your life more pleasant. Anything You wished done, one of these three girls can do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza gave a chuckle. "Forgive me, I doubt this. Reach into that chest there and pull out the small orb." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charo crawled to the indicated chest, and unlatched it. Reaching in, she pulled the first spherical object she saw. She lifted it up and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive girl Master, there are four. Is this the correct one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any of the four are fine....how would you clean that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May girl know its purpose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its a training tool for combat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then the girl would use feathers to keep gray dirt off of it, and once a week and every time Master has used it would use soap and water to scrub away dirt, or blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A good effort, but not what it needs. But, I tease. We will learn your best placements together. You may put it up, but we will be unpacking the chest soon so leave it open. Can only Danae not read or write?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Master." Charo stated laying the training droid back in the chest. "No slave can, it is not permitted by Masters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until now. I will teach you all to read, and to write. Once that is achieved you must all read for at least one hour a day. Do you meditate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the girls looked shocked at the declaration. It was Athea who spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Master. Such a thing was not taught by Master Uluack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you will all join me after breakfast and dinner for meditation. I will teach you how. It's a good way to center oneself. Are there any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one has questions, Master." Danae declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there any rules you have for your girls, besides the normal ones?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only the one about that locked chest. Also that I am sometimes not in the camp, under no circumstances are you to follow or come look for me. If I am needed, find Coral and tell her, she will know where to find me. For now, let's unpack the boxes, make this waggon more home-like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set to work, unpacking the chests. Charo looked curiously at the two blaster pistols whe she pulled them out. Kraza avoided mentioning they were weapons, knowing she would be in trouble, or think herself so. Out of cowardice for an uprising, Kraza assumed, slaves were not permitted to touch weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danae seemed fascinated with the camouflage netting she had pulled out. She had accidently turned it on when picking it up. Indeed, the others found it amusing that she literally seemed to disappear when she brought it over her face. Kraza could not help but chuckle. The girls seemed like younglings, or young padawans, discovering their abilities for the first time. He had never seen slaves playful in the camp before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back with a smile watching the play, folding his hands under his cloak once more. Charo seemed to notice and called the girls down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charo...it's alright. There is no harm in it. The laughter warms my senses." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master." She bowed her head before turning back and giggling with the other girls as they continued to make different parts of themselves and objects disappear with the netting. While they played, Kraza noticed the respirator on the floor, and his mind began to drift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste disembarked the transport with his clones, lightsaber at the ready. They had landed on one of the few land masses on Glee Anselm. According to the sensors, Kit Fisto was around here, or just off the coast. Something was interrupting the sensors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Captain, secure a perimeter, we need a base while we try to get a fix on Master Fisto."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Sir. You three! You heard the commander....pardon me, General. Lets move it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No pardon needed, still getting use to it myself." Quinste chuckled as he stared at the tracker system, trying to make sense of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think it's the Separatists, Sir?" Asked the clone captain as he stepped closer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's jamming the signal so well it's not even registering we are on the ground. Still has us almost 400 meters in the air." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can you sense anything?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No...nothing. That's what is so strange. Whatever this is....it can hide from the Force, or is significantly stronger than I am."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm willing to bet it's some kind of specialized cloaking mechanism."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you say that?" Quinste asked, smacking the screen as if that would do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Soldier's intuition, Sir....Trooper, didn't I tell you to secure a perimeter?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Sir, but we found some company a few meters out. Coms were jammed."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste turned around with a groan. "And it can jam com signals. Great." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw who was with the troopers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Master! What's going on?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That would be our friend's doing. We had a little droid problem, it's been taken care of." Kit nodded his head to the three people with him. They were dressed like Corellians. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry about that, I had to jam the Daleks' signals." Stated the closest, pulling out what looked like a small lightsaber hilt. The tip glowed briefly before he stuffed it back into his jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dalek? New droid model?" Quin questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Something like that...oh, this is, Doctor, just Doctor, he is adamant about that, and his assistants Erbu, and Rose." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste regarded the three for a brief moment. Erbu looked more like a cross between a Mandolorian who grew up among the Wookies than a Corillian. Tall, and muscular, with a long dark beard and hair. His skin was deeply tanned. Rose was a young woman, barely in her 20s, but her eyes showed she had seen things that aged her mentally. The Doctor himself was a skinny man, with short hair in a somewhat flared mess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good to meet you all. So, ws aren't needed then, Master?" Quintse finally asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It would seem not. Sorry the council sent you so far for nothing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not at all, Master. I have often wondered what your homemplanet looked like. It's beautiful, the holocrons do it no justice."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Am I understanding correctly? You are Master Yeamrosb?" The doctor asked, stepping closer. He had an almost giddy gait, and an undisguisable glee in his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wouldn't say a Master, I have barely been a Jedi Knight for two days at this point."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Even so, you are he, yes? Kit Fisto's apprentice? "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That is correct, Doctor."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I need to have a little chat with you." The doctor came around, putting an arm around Quintse's shoulder and leading him to the side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quintse followed along, staring strangely at his guide. There was definitely something different about him, but he could not put his finger on what it was. For a brief moment, he thought he sensed two heart beats. There were only a few things Quinste could not sense in the Doctor. Malice, fear, and anger. It was as if they were foriegn concepts, not even a trace existed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they were far out of earshot of the clones, the Doctor turned, placing his hands on Quinste's shoulders, and leaned in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You must be careful, and vigilant. Do not look for it everywhere, but know the Dark Side when you see it. You are all in grave danger."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What? What danger? What are you talking about?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Dark Side is growing stronger every minute. There will come a day when everything crumbles around you. You have to be ready. The actions you take going forward will help set in motion countless different outcomes for yourself, and numerous others."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I do not understand. Are the Sith planning a strike?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Worse, a coup. One of your numbers will betray your order. I've already said too much, but....get the holocrons, rescue and destroy as many as you can."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doctor, if the Republic is in danger, you need to tell the council. Master Fisto is one of them, they can help prevent it!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"They will try, and only accelerate it. Copy every holocron you can, and on this day, six years from now, be in your temple's archives."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doctor, how can you-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Promise me!" The doctor hissed, shaking Quinste firmly. There it was, fear. But not just fear, absolute heartbreak. Several clones noticed and stepped closer, raising their blasters. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's alright...friendly chat. Stand down." Quinste ordered, motioning to lower the weapons. "Alright Doctor...I promise." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good." And like that, the fear was gone again. At least, not visible or easily sensed directly. The Doctor straightened up, and gave a nod. straightening tug to Quinste's robes, and brushed his shoulders. "White and brown, far be it from me to advise fashion, but you'd look better in grey." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will consider it." Quinste chuckled</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master, is there anything your sluts may do for you while you consider?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza blinked, snapping back to the present day. Focusing his gaze on Athea, who kneeled in front of him. Kraza shook his head, reaching down and softly stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, in fact I think I will take my rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master. Will there be anything else for the evening, or shall your girls prepare the evening meal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no I think I will retire for the night. When dawn breaks it does so as a new day for all of us." Kraza stood and began his walk towards his room. As he moved to enter, he paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girls, where do you sleep? I only see bedding for one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your girls sleep in the kennels with the sleen, Master." Answered Charo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraza frowned at the concept. "By desire, by ordinance, or by order of Uluack?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By order, Master." Charo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is ordinance, Master?" Danae questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ordinance is another word for legislation." Kraza replied, quickly adding, "by law."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master, thank you for explaining to this silly girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sleep there no longer. Take this room, the furs by the hearth seem comfortable to me. There is no reason for the bedding to go unused." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls looked hesitant, as if they felt guilty at the prospect. Realizing this, Kraza quickly made it seem as if it was a desire, rather than a common decency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's an order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master." They stated in unison. Kraza waited as each one crawled forward, and went into the room. Once they were inside, and settled down on the first, Kraza let the curtain drop back over the threshold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way back to the common area and lowered to his knees in front of the hearth. Like he did every night since the attack, he lifted his communicator and pressed the speaker button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good citizens of the Republic. I do not know if you can hear me, but I speak to each one of you. My name is Quinste Yeamrosb Jedi Knight of the Republic. I know this year has been hard. Many of you have lost everything, and others have paid with their lives. But on this anniversary on the fall of our Republic, I beseech you, do not lose hope. Your knights still fight for freedom and justice! To my fellow knights, and masters, please join me in reciting our creed and oath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, Quinste Yeamrosb, do swear on my honor, and on the faith of the brotherhood of knights, to use the Force only for good, denying, turning always from the Dark Side; to dedicate my life to the cause of freedom, and justice. If I should fail of this vow, my life shall be forfeit, here and hereafter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep the hope alive, my friends. May the force be with us all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released the speaker button and set the communicator down. As he slid his legs out from under him, there was a brief moment of static on the communicator. He felt his heart leap. A voice rang out clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Citizens of the Republic. This is Senator Bail Organa of Alderraan. Join me, as I thank our resistance fighters for their sacrifice. Let us have a moment of silence for those Jedi Masters who fell to their clone troopers one year ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence, and Kraza could feel a deep heaviness in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not despair, but remember those who were betrayed. The resistance is fighting hard for you, to rid us of the shackles of the Empire. Tonight, as I do every night, I wish to remind you of a jedi. This young jedi gave his life helping Master Jocasta Nu of the Temple Archives. He had been a jedi only for a few years before the attack. He guided dozens of younglings out of the temple to safety, and then in selfless vallor, with Master Jocasta dead, detonated sixty pounds worth of thermal detonators, destroying the archives, and killing hundreds of troopers inside. You are one with the Force now, Consulur Quinste Yeamrosb, and are not forgotten. May the Force be with you all, and with our brave resistance fighters." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? This was not right. He was alive. Did his message not go through? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senator? Senator this is Yeamrosb! I am alive!" Kraza exclaimed, pressing the button as hard as he could. There was no reply. Again, he pressed the button, speaking louder, but trying not to alert the whole camp. It was useless. The black hole at the edge of the Outer Rim must be eating his signal. It was not hopeless, there was a resistance. Kraza could take hope in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid back on the furs, his lightsaber held loosely in his hand. With a heavy exhale, Kraza entered a deep, heavy sleep like meditation in lieu of true sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newcomers arive at the camp, while Kraza thinks back on his past life. The strugle of light and dark grows against him, and an unexpected discovery is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clouded, your mind is, young Yeamrosb." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Master Yoda." Quinste looked up from his holocron. The old master slowly made his way towards the table Quinste sat at. "I did not notice you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Deep in study, you were." Yoda chuckled stepping closer. "An interesting method, copying holocrons is. Something to say, have you?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, not at all, Master Yoda. Merely trying to absorb all knowledge I can."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A noble journey, that is. Strange, since a Guardian you wish to be. Practicing your swordsmanship, I expected you to be doing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Knowledge of the sword alone won't help in all cases." Quinste chuckled, closing the holocron.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda gave a happy chuckle. "Years it takes Masters to learn this." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda and Quinste shared a brief quiet moment, where Quinste could quickly learn Yoda knew he was lying. Yet the Grand Master did not seem of a mind to press the issue. Finally, Quinste cleared his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What brings you from training the younglings, Master?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A disturbance I felt, searched for it, I did. Found it, I have."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A disturbance, Master?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmm, worry, I sense in you. Confusion, also. Talk of these things, you wish to. Who to trust, know, you do not."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are correct, as always Master. I am confused, and worried." Quinste admitted. "I received intimidating news, and am conflicted by it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trust your master, you do not?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He has the war to worry about. I do not wish to trouble him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Young Skywalker perhaps, a peer."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I sense...Anakin will not be of use to me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Showed you this, the Force did?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No...my instincts."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A powerful tool, instincts are. Trust them, you can."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"My instincts tell me I should keep this to myself, and search for the answer myself. Perhaps...perhaps this is some kind of test."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Careful, you must be. Worry, leads to fear. Know well where fear leads, you do. Seen it, you have."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Indeed, Master. I do not worry for myself. What will happen will happen, if it is my destiny. I worry....I sense I should worry for the young."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tell you this, your instincts do?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, Master."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Meditate on this, we will. An answer, I will help you find." As he spoke, Yoda lowered his hands, dimming the lights in the archive. "Clear your mind, think only of what troubles you.."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste laid his hands on his lap, clearing his mind of all thoughts other than his worry of betrayal. He felt himself slip into a heavy meditation. Before long, he was snapped into reality. Or what he thought had been reality.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood, unnoticed, in a room where a woman sat in meditation. Her skin was pale. Her eyes hidden behind a hood, that two long thick braids hing out from. He was not sure why, but he was fairly certain the woman was blind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard a door open behind him. Turning, he watched a masked and cloaked figure in all black slowly step in. Behind him again, another door opened. A second figure, bald, with his body a decayed yellow looking as if it was barely holding itself together approached. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste felt fear strike him, this room was steeped in the Dark Side of the Force.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He watched as the woman slowly stood up. Before she could move the masked figure rose his hand, throwing her against the wall. The bald man stepped closer to her, lifting the lightsaber that fell from her robes. He grasped her by the hair and pulled the woman to her feet, only to send her to the ground once more with a punch to her stomach. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinste drew his lightsaber, but try as he might, it would not ignite. Suddenly he snapped back to reality. Master Yoda stood with his lightsaber in a defensive position. Several temple guards stood ready nearby. It was only then Quinste noticed his lightsaber was ignited. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It went out with a soft hum, before he returned it to his belt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forgive me, Master….I thought someone was in danger. It seemed so real."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A disturbing vision, you have had? Tell me what happened."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A woman was mediating, and as she was two Siths approached and attacked her."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Recognize where this was, you did?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No Master….but it was overflowing with Dark Side energies. What kind of person, Sith of not, would attack a blind woman?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Blind, she was?" Yoda asked carefully. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Master, I think so...I could feel her using the Force to see around her."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The fall of the Sith Triumvirate, you have seen. Bound that woman was, by Darth Nihilus and Darth Scion. Lost her Force powers, Darth Traya did."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That can be done?" Quinste questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Difficult, it is. A Dark Side ability, used only in dire times by the Jedi."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why is this what I saw?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Difficult to interpret, the Will of the Force is. Think on this, I will. Your study, you should continue."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, Master."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza surfaced from the water, pushing his long hair back, and wiping away water from his beard. The cold water served to wake him up quicker than any Blackwine could. Looking around the area, he could see, and sense, nothing. It was a strange morning for this planet. It was calm, and peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grey of the morning allowed a light mist to linger over the grass. The grass itself, wet with dew, emitted a sweet scent that lifted Kraza's spirit. The sun itself was still half hidden behind the great Voltai Mountains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stooping down, Kraza lifted his blue saber. With a flick of his wrist, it ignited with a buzzing hum. He rolled his right shoulder, drew back, and threw the weapon. He kept his focus, to keep the blade ignited. As he pulled it back as it began to slow, it went out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he kept it on in the throw. Igniting it again, he threw it a second time. It did not perform any better, but no worse. The third time it stayed on a fraction of a second longer, but nothing significant. A fourth time he tried, and a fourth time the results were hardly discernible. It was still better than his attempts with the Trayus technique. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand, he turned on the four training droids. They came to life, and surrounded him as he ignited the saber once more. Quickly clearing his mind, he let his instincts and the Force guide his moves as they fired. Left, right, left, behind, infront, front left and front, rear right left and center all at once. Randomly they fired, for nearly half an hour, his eyes never opening, each and every move deflected one of the bolts. With a Force Push sent one of them backwards, reeling in the air. A deflected bolt turned a second off. A third dropped low as he leaped over it, disabling it with a kick, and turning the last off with another deflected bolt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza could feel his heartbeat pound, as he drew deep breaths. This was the first day in a year he had performed his deflector practice for so long without getting hit. Tomorrow, he would practice for an hour, and continue until could repeat what he had just done. He had not bothered with deflector training since becoming a Padawan. However, after hearing the fate of Master Mundi, he was not taking chances. Endurance would be just as key as skill itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering the droids up, he set them in their bag, and picked up his robes. In hindsight, he should have trained, and then bathed. This simple mistake, for some reason, made him laugh for a moment. Perhaps it was his subconscious trying to stave off the reoccurring thought of Senator Bail Organa's message from a few nights ago. Perhaps, he was finally going insane among these primitive peoples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing to do today, Kraza sat back down, his robes hanging on his shoulders, and leaned back in the cool sweet grass. There was a slight charm to this planet, despite it's savagery. When away from the people, it was a vast untamed wild. One of the Force's greatest works. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun rose into the sky, and warmed the soil and grass, Kraza's guard fell completely for the first time in a year. He took the simple pleasure of staring up at the sky. Unlike many he suspected, wondering what was beyond the clouds, he enjoyed the simple sight. It reminded him of his brief visit to his home planet of Naboo. Rather than drift, as his mind did often these days, he just relaxed, enjoying the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not last very long. Just as he thought it could go on for the entire day, he heard Coral's voice call for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kraza...Kraza! Are you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Regretfully...I was starting to think I was home again." Kraza groaned sitting up. "I'm at the river's edge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coral stepped through the tall grasses, and into view. "There you are, we are moving the camp today. You should hurry up, or you will be left behind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm coming." He nodded, getting to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my...I have seen many scars, but none such as this! How did you come by it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed his robe aside, laying her hand on the wide, and deep scar on his left side. Kraza looked down, forgetting that he had not been able to receive reconstructive surgery on the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My...former brother. This is the wound of one of these swords. I'm lucky, it could have cut me in half."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did it not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sheer dumb luck." He could not even call that the will of the Force. What are the chances that a giant blue box would materialize in front of him and his enemy? Kraza straightened out and fastened his robes around himself. "Let's get moving."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair returned to the camp, with everything prepared to leave. For a moment, Kraza thought that his and Coral's absence was the hold up. That was until he saw a group of five individuals speaking with the Ubar. Right as he did, Kraza was summoned with a motioning gesture by Erbu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will see you soon." He offered to Coral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish you well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I you, my dear." He nodded before walking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five were a traveling group by the look of it. Two matched each other in white robes, and shaved heads. The three others were wearing basic armor, which consisted of little more than greaves, bracers,  and a helm that was currently in their hands, and spears, and a scarlet cloak and tunic. Kraza had learned already what these meant. The two were Initiates, a sort of priest. The other three were warriors, likely body guards to protect the priests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something drew his attention to one of the warriors. He was the tallest, and the most broad shouldered. He was the only one who did not seem to show body language or preparation for an attack. Rather, his free arm was held behind his back almost arrogantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he approached, Kraza peered at each one, but could sense nothing of any of them except the tall one. Something was off about him, but what Kraza could not say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ubar," he nodded to Erbu, before regarding the group again. "Initiates, Warriors."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you disappear every morning?" Erbu questioned, puzzled. "You are gone before anyone else wakes up, even the slaves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Training, Ubar. My sincerest apologies for causing a wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That kind of dedication is noble." The tall warrior remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Kraza replied hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kraza, these are Initiates Zal, and Kier. The warriors are their bodyguards, Talbott, Sien, and Quigor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza misheard at first. His brain corrected the name to Qui-gon. Once he realized it was Quigor, he breathed easily again with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from their stature, and general facial structure, Zal and Kier were indistinguishable from the other. They were both shaved of hair, including a beard, and wore white robes. Zal was taller, just slightly under Kraza's two meters. He was thin, and had a pointed chin that gave him a rather ominous appearance. Kier was shorter, and portly in girth. He wore a constant smile of joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warriors were clearly individuals. Talbott, who gave the Gorean gesture of a greeting, his hand up next to his face, palm faced inwards, was taller at a few centimeters more than Kraza. He had shoulder length light brown hair, with vibrant blue eyes that made Kraza think of the stars. He was well built, and perhaps the oldest of the group in his mid twenties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sien was the middle of the three in height, roughly the same height as Zal. His hair was cropped short, and like Talbott wore no beard. He was not particularly well built, but some definition still showed through the tunic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quigor was shortest, a full head more than Kraza, but looked as if he was built from stone. He was broad, and muscular, with long blond hair and beard with a touch of red. His eyes were as dark as coal, with the youngest appearance, 19, Kraza would wager.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certainly none of their ages matched what Kraza would have expected. It was only then he remembered that though a Gorean year was a few days shorter than a Galactic year, ages worked differently, as if the aging came in half the time but maturity came a double. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza started to bow, and disguised it with a fake hacking cough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pardon me. Tal,  it is an honor to meet you all." He offered, repeating Talbott's gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have the most room in your wagon, Kraza. They will travel with us as far as Tor. Will you open your home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course. I would be honored to keep company with them. Let me show you to it." Kraza gestured to lead the way. He was not keen on the idea of company, but even so, he wanted to keep an eye on them until he knew why he could not sense them in the Force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is odd, you do not have the look of a Tuchuk. Where are your scars, and leather garb?" Zal questioned as they followed. He was referencing the scars that all male Tuchuks wore to tell of their deeds. It was likewise not lost on Kraza that he was oddly dressed, for the simple fact that he wore trousers, and many layered robes. At least the fabric had taken on a dirty brown appearance against its usual white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not a Tuchuk. My home was destroyed, and I traveled an almost infinite distance before this tribe found me. They were good enough to give me shelter. As such, they have my allegiance for two years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is your caste? You wear the colors of a peasant and yet speak like a warrior." Keir continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a type of warrior. Though I hardly think that makes a difference." Kraza grinned, his hand moving under his cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It hardly matters Kier. Do not question our host." Zal snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are correct. Accept my regret for asking, Kraza." Kier stated in a trance like tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is nothing to regret. Curiosity must be indulged....or we are no better than a sleen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wise words, Kraza." Talbott stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Kraza smiled, reaching the wagon. "Welcome, please, come in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza stepped in, and waited for the others to join. They stepped in one at a time. Each warrior removed his helmet, and arms. Setting them by the door as they did. A strange custom for such a place as far as Kraza was concerned. He half expected them to be more careful in a strange home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tal Master, your girls welcome you home, and hope your morning was to your enjoyment." Charo spoke, as she and the girls bowed with stretched arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was, Charo. We will have guests on our journey, make sure to prepare extra food and drink." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Master, with permission the girls will greet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Given...I noticed the bosks are already prepared, your doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Master." Charo answered before greeting the others in the same way they did Kraza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, make yourselves comfortable. My food, drink, and home is yours while you are with us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master." Athea stated, a tremble in her voice. When Kraza looked over, she and Danae were fully prostrated. Both had fear coursing through them. Instantly, Kraza could sense something was very wrong, and things were out of place. The sith saber, and one of the blaster pistols were set aside from where they had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Athea....Danae...what has happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your girls killed one of your sleens. It was an accident, they did not know that would happen!" Danae stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one was playing with your pretty red light stick...waving it around. It makes such a pretty color and sound." Athea admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one learned the funny thing can make bursts of light, and was making light bursts in blue." Danae added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was any person injured?" Kraza exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Master." Anthea stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This girl...thought since blue and red make purple we could change the colors by combining them" Danae whimpered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no...so you fired at the light stick, and it bounced off, and hit a sleen. Which killed it." In reality, it could have been much worse. A person could have been killed. That would have been harder to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Master....how did you know?" Anthea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because that's what the light stick does, it deflects bolts of light from the light shooter. Both of those items are very dangerous weapons. You must never play with them again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Master. Your slaves accept any punishment you see fit." Danae declared, her voice shaking with terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes courage to admit a mistake. Even more so to do so when you could have gotten away with it." Kraza stated. "I did not know I had sleens. I never would have known. I will not punish you for your honesty, so you will always have the courage to come to me for any mistake. You have punished yourselves for the sleens death. This fear you have felt is enough. But you must swear to me, you will never again touch these items. No matter how pretty their light is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza could sense the wave of relief wash over the girls as he tapped their shoulders and gestured to rise. They climbed to their knees, faces red and soaked with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is sworn, Master." They declared together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good...now, get some blackwine brewed. I am driving a waggon for the first time, I will need my wits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Master." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a very kind Master, Kraza." Talbott mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Incredibly so. I would have killed my slaves for that." Quigor declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He has demonstrated great wisdom, that one can not hold a slave accountable if the slave is ignorant." Zal nodded. "I admire that judgement."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I must disagree...there is no ignorance, but knowledge one has not yet found." Kraza offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is wrong to lie to an Initiate." Kier snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In what way have I lied?" Kraza questioned, his hand tensing to pull his lightsaber if he was to be attacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are no warrior. You are an Initiate in disguise!" Kier laughed, the others soon joined him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it wrong to aspire to be greater? To pour all into one's life?" Kraza responded, chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For some, but there is the exception. If you ever wish to raise your caste, Kraza, I will speak for you." Zal declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thank you. Please pardon me, I feel we will be pulling away soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I join you?" Talbott questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I would enjoy the company."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza and Talbott stepped out of the wagon, and made their way to the drivers bench. Most of the camp was already pulled out. Lifting the reigns, Kraza realized this would be far different than a starfighter. The worst part is there was no droid to help. At least there were only three directions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched a few wagons pull out, before mimicking them. Snapping the reigns with a loud call. The wagon began to move forward. Bringing the reigns to one hand, he reached back, and pulled his hood up to shield himself from the hot sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the wagon began to take on a more steady speed, Chora appeared, asking Talbott how he took his blackwine. A moment later, she served both of them the 'second slave', or plain, blackwine, along with a bowl of fruit. Of which, Kraza happily took one of the pears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to your city? How did it fall?" Talbott finally asked after hours of driving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were...betrayed. By one of our own. He destroyed anything that stood in his way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was he a warrior?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then the code is clear. He must die. Do you know where he is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not his fault. It's mine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You made him betray the city?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. He was tricked, betrayed by one he trusted. Our Ubar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Ubar betrayed the city?" Talbott exclaimed incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He did, he wanted more power. We warriors stood in his way, and so he twisted the mind of one of us. The one who betrayed us...it is not his fault. His mind was twisted, corrupted. But I did nothing to stop it. He was my closest friend, and I did nothing. I was blinded. I should have helped him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This warrior...you speak fond of him, was he your sword brother?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He might as well have been my blood brother. We were both orphans, and raised together by the wisest being I have ever known." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you seek him out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will. I will find him, Vader I will kill. Anakin however...I will save him if I can. I owe him that much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have your sword?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza glanced at his lightsaber on his belt, but shook his head. Talbott lifted his spear and handed it over. With it in Kraza's hand he soon felt a cut on his right arm. Hissing with pain he glared at Talbott. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are sword brothers now, Kraza. This makes your brother, Anakin, mine as well. When you go to find him, find me, and I will help you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You hardly know me...why would you help me like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can sense something about you. I know it is right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Instincts?" Kraza chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Something stronger. I can not explain it, but these feelings have served me well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza glanced at Talbott for a moment. It was an interesting way to phrase that. Kraza wondered if there was even the slightest chance. It would explain what he sensed in Talbott. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Served you well...like your reflexes let you block an opponent before you even realized you should?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes very much like that. Have you experienced it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once or twice....have you ever done feats that seemed impossible? Stayed standing from a blow you should have been knocked down from. Maybe knock someone back further than you should have been able to?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, to both. Also, I do seem to have an uncanny bond with any beast I ride."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can almost communicate as if you speak the same language."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I see you are familiar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somewhat. Talbott, should I not make the same oath to you? I did not draw blood from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, here. Give me the reins, and do so." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza handed the reins over, as well as the spear. Kraza took the dagger, and cleaned it off with his cloak. Using the other side of the dagger to prevent a mixing of his blood with Talbott 's, he drew it across Talbott's arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are brothers, Talbott. I shall aid you when you call." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Together, nothing will stop us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed...can you hold the reins, I need to relieve myself. I will clean this while I do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, brother." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza stood and scooted around Talbott. Stepping into the wagon, he saw the Initiates discussing a book they had brought. Sein leaned back with Charo in one arm, drinking what smelled like pangana. Quigor and Danae were nowhere to be seen, however Kraza could hear heavy panting in one of the rooms. He was grateful he could not see it . He made his way to his holocron chest, and opened it carefully. He reached in, and pulled out a small computer, concealing it in his robes, before locking it back up quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving only polite nods to each, he was not fast enough. Kier caught hisneye briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kraza, how is your arm bleeding?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talbott and I had a very passionate discussion about what should happen to traitors."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well patch it up, lest this dust infect it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall this one clean it for you Master?" Anthea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, it's only a scratch. I can handle it. Excuse me, need to relieve myself and get back to the seat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza slipped out of sight quickly. Turning the computer on, he ejected a slide from it, and scraped some of the blood on to it. He pushed it back in, while keeping an eye out for anyone coming from the common space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is stupid Quin" he muttered to himself. "A Gorean having anything above 3000 Midi-chlorians per cell would be...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The computer sounded the beeps of a finished analysis before he could finish the thought. When Kraza looked at the screen, his legs gave out. He leaned back and slumped to sit on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Impossible..." he muttered. "12,500." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost five times the average for any living being, and well within the range of being a knight. Kraza stared at the screen in disbelief. How could a Gorean have such a high Midi-chlorian count? 2,500 was average. A Force Sensitive could have as much as double, a youngling selected for training could have three or four times. Master Yoda had nearly six, and reportedly Anakin had 20,000. All of that made sense, but a Gorean who had never even heard of the Force? This made no sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kraza brought himself to stand, he tried to think of an explanation. Nothing would come to mind, no matter how hard he tried. That prompted another question: how was he not evil, or consumed by the Force at this point? On a planet like Gor, that encouraged out right murder, practiced slavery, and promoted the savagery Kraza had seen, Talbott was a needle in the haystack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These questions needed answers. "The will of the Force'' just was not going to be good enough for Kraza this time. He rubbed his eyes and put the computer away. When he looked up, for a brief moment he could have sworn he saw Kit Fisto standing in front of him with that mischievous grin of his. When he blinked, he was gone. The mysteries adding up must be playing tricks on his mind. At least, that is what he told himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fixing his cloak, he walked back to the common space, and picked up a bottle of panga. He hated the taste, but he needed to dull his mind for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master, shall I heat it for you?" Anthea asked, after handing a bowl of it to Kier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, that will take to long." He answered quickly, walking out, and back to the driver's seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are, thought you might have taken a moment to relieve some stress with one of your slaves." Talbott chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not my way." Kraza declared absentmindedly. "My apologies for the time. Pear must have been too green."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I enjoyed it. Interesting to only have three directions to control."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza chuckled at the same thought he had as he sat down and took the reins. He took a swig of the harsh wine, and passed the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you know how to treat guests, brother!" Talbott laughed as he took the bottle and drank down a hearty swig. As he wiped his mouth, his tone changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem troubled. Thoughts of your city?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What...oh, no." Kraza shook his head. "Just...something that does not make sense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something has stumped Kraza the Wise?" Talbott laughed "Well, tell me. I might be able to offer my insights."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is easily summed with this. Does nature play so large a role, that nurture is impossible? Following which, can one change their ways to be something greater?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really mean to raise your caste?" Talbott questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing to do with that. Let me ask you this...if you could learn something. Something many people long to learn, fight for justice and peace, but know that not every problem can be solved by a blade...would you try? I mean really try, even if it meant changing who you are?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends. Why am I doing this thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To keep the peace. To protect the innocent. To be part of something bigger, bigger than yourself, your city, your caste, or your family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds rather strange, Kraza."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In what way?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I do see an appeal to it, but I have no idea what you are talking about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think too hard right now. If you could...would you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even though it means throwing away your caste, your family, your city, and any slaves you have. It would mean taking on a new code, one that seems strange at first, and living by it with undying devotion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talbott fell silent in thought. Kraza could not blame him for it, this was a heavy topic. Finally, he saw a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I think I would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza nodded, leaning forward. "Thank you for your council. I will think about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has this choice been presented to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has, but I would be the teacher. I honestly do not think I am ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does your teacher think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can not ask him...he was killed when he tried to stop the attack."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let his teachings guide you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will." Kraza nodded, taking another swig of the panga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this new code you speak of?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force….of life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not understand this code." Talbott admitted. "It sounds like a lie. There is emotion, or there can't be peace. There must be ignorance before knowledge. So can be said with all the others, but I do not know what this Force is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It took me some time to understand, and I am still learning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kraza..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, still strange."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No not that...raiders." Talbott pointed to the sky, shouting as loud as he could "Tarn raiders!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the sky, speeding towards the caravan was a mass of some fifteen or twenty massive birds. They were still so far off, Kraza could not sense them, or their intention. He would have to rely on Talbott's instincts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't guess we can talk them down, can we." He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, time for our first fight as brothers." Talbott laughed, lifting his spear. "Where is your sword?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On my hip. Go warn the others." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talbott stood, shouting 'Tarnsmen' and 'Raiders' as loud as he could. The camp seemed to hear, and repeated the call. The wagons quickly moved into a wide circle. Without having an order issued, warriors flooded the center, bows and spears at the ready. Kraza followed suit, leaping from his wagon, his hilt in his hand, moving towards Erbu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I must disappear from sight in this. I can not be seen to use my weapon, and I am no good with yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand. Just get your ass back here alive. I'm not explaining to that doctor why you are dead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May the Force be with you and your men." Kraza bowed his head, shed his cloak and took off outside of the wagons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the raiders draw closer. They were dropping altitude. Still too far to easily reach without a blaster, Kraza did the only thing he could. He centered himself. He felt a wave of calm rush over him, his adrenalin lowering, and his heartbeat steadying. Something felt wrong still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight whistling in the air. Whistling that meant flying projectiles. He raised his hand, focusing the Force around him into a protective shield. At the last second, he released, pushing outward. The push sent the arrows that would have struck him in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small accomplishment would need to wait before celebrating. As he opened his eyes, he saw a massive spear flying towards him. Again his hand raised, stopping the spear in mid-air. Slowly he turned it, and sent it flying back at almost triple the speed. It flew true, striking one of the Tarns in the heart. He could hear someone shout in approval in the wagon circle as the great beast fell from the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do not fear your desire to protect, my old Padawan. Feel it, recognize it, use it. The Force is with you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Kraza knew he was losing his mind. That was Kit Fisto's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. That was not to mention the voice hinted to using emotion and desire, pure as it was, that was a path to the Dark Side. Desire to protect could turn to fear, fear causes anger, anger causes hate, hate causes suffering. Yoda's words to Anakin were not lost on Kraza, it was a warning for all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"For once he is right!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Came another voice, that of an old woman he did not know. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Use your anger against them, and they will fall!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Kraza would not turn, no matter how much it would be useful right now. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, as the voice kept speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you lose, then these people will die. Your hate will save them, apprentice. Use it!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not an apprentice to the Dark Side!" Kraza growled, his saber igniting without him realizing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then these people will die...just as the younglings and Padawans in the Temple."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza went to reply to the voice, rage filling his heart. Before he could, he noticed the Tarns were now in their own range. Kraza called out the command to fire, in hopes they would fire a volley. To his surprise they did. As the arrows flew, he realized he had misjudged the distance. He gave a push with the Force to give the arrows just enough range to threaten the raiders and buy time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the riders heeded the warning, and began to circle. One seemed to take Kraza's presence as a direct challenge. He dropped his altitude, and flew towards him. Kraza took off at a run to meet this rider, using the Force to propel himself faster. When they were only twenty meters apart, Kraza leaped into the air, allowing boths momentum to make them meet. He landed behind the warrior, and swung his lightsaber and with one backhand stroke ended the warriors life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tarn took back into the sky, as Kraza sensed, to drive this foriegn rider off of him. The Jedi placed his hand on the beast's neck. Soothly speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not right that you have been used against your will, my friend. Help me defeat the men your rider flew with, and I will cut your chains, and set you free in to the wild." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hawk like creature cried out agreeingly, leveling his flight path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not use these hooks, you will guide our path. I will strike the riders, and you may lead this flock to safety."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the Tarn cried out, turning sharply. They soared towards the rear most flyers. Kraza settled himself in the saddle, hoping it alone would be enough to keep him on the bird. At the last moment, the Tarn performed a maneuver Kraza did not expect. He pumped his wings for speed, tucked them in, and went into a barrel roll. Kraza slashed with his lightsaber, disabling the rider's bow arm at the elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tarn suddenly rolled again, just as a torrent of arrows narrowly missed them, but found their mark in the rider Kraza had just hit. As his eyes scanned the skies, he saw another rider fall from his steed, and then another. All of them covered in so many arrows they looked like they looked like a spiny bograt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krazza suddenly felt something behind him. His instinct took over, grabbing the reins, and pulled up and back as he would a starfighter. The Tarn cried in surprise, and pain. His wings beating forward, causing a rearwards lift. A spear flew right where he would have been, striking a rider below them as the thrower soared directly under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me, friend, I did not think we both wanted to be turned in to a Hutt's spit roast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tarn chirped in understanding, before regaining speed. He soared down at their attacker, his talons opening and snatching the rider from his saddle, only to drop him to the ground below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza held out his hand, and focused. Gathering as large of a Force push he could, he released it on to five of the raiders. Only three were affected, but those three were thrown from their saddles, and their tarns crashed to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raiders were now clumping together, clearly preferring to take their chances with the Tuchuks rather than this strange man with a glowing sword. This mistake cost them greatly. Most of the remaining tarns were struck within three volleys. The two that were not took off in retreat as the Tuchucks fled the safety of their wagons to ensure the death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talbott!" Kraza cried. "I need one of the light shooters! Get one from Chora!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talbott lifted his spear to show he understood, running back to their wagon. He came out just moments later, holding up one of the blaster rifles. Kraza nudged the tarn closer to the ground. As they soared over the wagons, he used the Force to pull the blaster to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fly well, brother!" Talbott cheered as they rose into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraza designated his saber and tucked it into his belt, lying prone on the tarns back. He clicked the safety off, and turned the blaster to automatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focused the Force through the tarn, to give it a faster speed to catch up with those fleeing. This was not the Jedi way, but he had no choice. These raiders would just regroup, and harm others later. As they came into a clear sight picture, Kraza took aim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was not a fair fight. The raiders stood no chance. The few bursts tore into tarn and rider alike, sending them into the ground. As the last one fell from the sky, Kraza switched the safety back on, and sat up in the saddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me. I wish there had been another way...but you at least died with honor in your own ways." In truth, Kraza did not see retreat as cowardice, as many Goreans did. There was no shame in knowing you had been beaten. With the fight over, he turned the Tarn back to the wagons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Kraza could not help but feel sick at his stomach. Not from food, or from the adrenalin of the fight. Rather, at himself. He realized as he flew back, he was not sorry for taking the lives, he enjoyed it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My brain short circuted, my original file got corrupted, my back up file was being an absolute ass, and my editor has a little head cold, so editing this as a final draft was fun. I think this is realitively clean, but if someone notices an error in grammer, spelling, etc....please let me know. Thanks</p>
<p>May you travel far, and every road lead you home.<br/>TVC</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well....that was longer than I thought it would be. Sorry about that!<br/>This is sort of a side thing for me while I suffer writers block in my original creations. With that said, I may toss in new fandoms here and there as they make sense or contribute to the over all story. If there are any you think would work well, let me know! Will update asap.<br/>Till then,<br/>May you travel far, and every road lead you home.<br/>TVC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>